Un Kiss
by Criztal98
Summary: Sabía que su profesor podía ser muy olvidadizo y tacaño pero ese era el colmo... bueno... por lo menos lo sabe recompensar. ErenxLevi.


Hola... aquí traigo un One-Short que una amiga me inspiro a escribir... XD en honor a los regalos atrasados de San Valentin, espero que lo disfruten.

NOTA: cualquier parecido con la vida real es pura coincidencia, cualquier parecido con las personas de la vida real este viva o muerta es pura coincidencia. Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece es de su respectivo autor, sin fines de lucro.

ACLARACIÓN: no sé cuando cuestan los Kisses, la ultima vez que compre en la libreria de mi colegio eran a 4 por Q1.00 así que lo deje así y cuando me refiero a la zona 3, me refiero al basurero municipal que creo que ahí se encontraba ((si me equivoco me pueden corregir)), Eren es 10 años mayor que Levi y es el profesor de música en el instituto del ultimo, puede que haya OoC.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Kiss (One-Short)<strong>

***-.-*Martes*-.-***

**Hora de salida**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa discusión que habían llevado por meses… y era que ese cabeza de pescado siempre se le olvidaba todo: se había olvidado de su libro, se había olvidado de su lapicero, se había olvidado de su regalo de cumpleaños, se había olvidado sus puntos extra… realmente, si no fuera porque era un profesor y su amiga Hanji siempre lo detenia cuando estaba a punto de hacer una tontería, ya le hubiera secuestrado la billetera y le hubiera sacado todo lo que tenia ahí dentro (bueno… no sería tan difícil tomando en cuenta que siempre olvidaba cerrar su mochila) Pero ese no era el punto… el punto era que ese maldito cabeza de pescado, memoria de Doris, Titán mutante… ¡Se había olvidado de su chocolate! Que, por cierto, le devia desde febrero y ya estaban entrando a Julio…

- - Mira… te prometo que te lo traeré pronto…

- - Si… igual que mi regalo, mi lapicero, la nota, mis puntos extra, mi libro…

- - Ok, entiendo – suspiro – te lo traigo el jueves, lo prometo.

- - Y si no me lo traes ¿Qué te hago?

Eren escucho como el profesor Pixies escupia todo su café cuando esta paso al lado de ellos, demonios… lo que hacía falta. Se encontraban en el estacionamiento del instituto, estaba a punto de irse cuando su alumno; Levi Rivaille, le había detenido para cobrarle… otra vez… pero no era su culpa que tuviera tantas cosas que hacer como para estar preocupándose por las cosas que un alumno le pedia… aunque era su culpa.

- - Soy tu esclavo por todo el mes…

- - A va… más te vale.

Suspiro despidiéndose con la mano antes de entrar a su auto, un Toyota rojo que iba camino a la chatarra, de solo verlo a Levi se le agitaba el corazón recordando el día en que él se había sentado en el capo de este y luego su ocurrente amiga Hanji se había sentado al lado suyo haciendo que el auto diera un salto, junto con Mike los tres salieron corriendo hasta el otro lado del instituto… no perdonaba a Hanji por ese mini paro cardiaco…

Se alejo del auto cuando este arranco, miro como su profesor salía del instituto antes de alejarse a donde se encontraban una de sus mejores amigas; Hanji Zoe, esta solto un suspiro cuando este se acerco.

- - Ese cabeza de pez… se olvido otra vez de todo.

- - Creo que deberías de resignarte, tu lapicero ya debe de estar en la cartera de su mamá y mi encuestra en lo más profundo de la zona 3…

- - No solo me refiero a esas cosas…

- - Buena suerte – suspiro la de lentes – me voy, el bus me deja.

- - Te llamo más tarde.

- - Ok…

Levi observo como la de lentes subía a un trasporte escolar amarillo y como este arrancaba casi inmediatamente, solto un suspiro mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas y esperaba a que Erwin-sensei saliera del edificio para que pudiera irlo a dejar a su casa, saco su teléfono y comenzo a jugar con este… tonto Eren, titán mutante… algún día se las pagaría todas.

*-.-*Jueves*-.-*

Durante el Receso

Mike no había llegado ese día y Hanji tenia que ensayar una obra para quien sabe que cosa, así que estaba completamente solo, sentado frente a la coordinación de secundaria esperando a que su no muy querido _duende-titán_ apareciera para que le diera parte de lo que le debía…

Mientras tanto, Eren corria escaleras arriba desde la librería del instituto hasta el tercer nivel… ¿Por qué la secundaria tenia que estar tan lejos? Bueno… por lo menos le iba a poder dar una de las cosas que le debía desde hacía semanas a su alumno, sonrio emocionado llegando a la ultima grada, busco con la mirada encontrándose con su pequeño alumno sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la coordinación esperándole.

- - Hola – saludo

- - ¿Me trajiste mi libro?

- - No…

- - ¿Ya me pusiste mis puntos?

- - No…

- - ¿Me trajiste mi regalo de cumpleaños?

- - No…

- - ¿Olvidaste todo otra vez, cabeza de pescado?

- - No… te traje tu chocolate.

- - Damelo entonces.

- - Cierra los ojos.

Levi gruño haciendo lo que este le pedia, extendió su mano esperando sentir el peso del chocolate que le fuera a dar el tonto de su profesor de música, cuando sintió algo pequeño en la palma de su mano abrió los ojos lentamente… no pudo evitar un tic nervioso cuando vio lo que tenia en sus manos.

Un maldito y pinche KISS, ¡uno de esos chocolates que compras en la librería a 4 por Q1.00! ¡Ni siquiera le había traído los 4! ¡Solo un pinche y maldito KISS! ¡El tacaño si quiera había gastado más de Q0.25 en el chocolate! Estuvo a punto de lanzárselo a la cara y botarlo por las escaleras… claro, lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque Hanji lo había traumado con que si este se iba regresaba Auro-sensei… no soportaría que su profesor se fuera mordiendo la lengua cada dos palabras, solto un suspiro.

- - ¿Gracias?

- - Etto… siento que sea tan poco…

- - ¡POCO! ¡UN PINCHE KISS DE 25 CENTAVOS!

- - Lo que cuenta es la intención, más vale tarde que nunca…

Lo que le faltaba, su querido profesor se había puesto de filosofo, por lo menos que eso se lo dejara a Petra-sensei… estaba a punto de irse cuando su profesor le detuvo de la muñeca y lo halo hacía él… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus labios se encontraban apresados por el más alto.

- - Bueno… esa es la otra parte de tu regalo… adiós.

Estaba rojo como un tomate mientras veía como su profesor salía corriendo hasta el otro lado del instituto… si… juraría que algún día mataria a Eren, bajo la mirada al chocolate que aun se encontraba en su mano, un beso de chocolate.

***-.-*Viernes*-.-***

**Después de Clases**

Se quito uno de sus audífonos cuando su madre le llamo que tenia una llamada de Levi, solto un suspiro… su madre siempre terminaba secuestrando su teléfono y nunca constestaba, cosa que a Levi nunca le había gustado.

- - ¿Hola?

- - Hanji, algún día tu perro terminara contestando el teléfono – recrimino más molesto de lo normal

- - Ya la estoy educando para eso – bromeo escuchando el gruñido de Levi al otro lado de la línea, sonrio – y bien… ¿Cómo te fue con Eren-sensei?

- - Tienes que recordarme pedirle todo lo que me debe…

- - Ah… la nota, tu lapicero, tu libro, tus puntos, tu regalo y tu chocolate…

- - En realidad… ya me dio el chocolate.

- - ¿En serio? ¿Qué te dio?

- - Un Kiss…

- - ¿Un kiss?

- - Si, ¡un maldito y pinche Kiss!

Silencio incomodo… Levi había tomado el control y estaba a punto de encender la TV cuando escucho la escandalosa risa de Hanji.

- - ¿De que demonios te ries?

- - ¡Te dio un _Kissito_! ¡Qué lindo!

- - En la vida te vuelvo a decir algo…

- - ¡Que tierno! ¡Te dio un besito de chocolate!

De forma casi instintiva bajo la mirada y su rostro tomo un tono carmesí… odiaba que Hanji tuviera razón… pero por lo menos no le había dicho que le dio mucho más que un _kiss_ de chocolate…

FIN

* * *

><p>Bueno... eso es todo por hoy, recuerden que los reviews son el mejor alimento para el crecimiento de los autores :D así que les agradeceria un pequeño review con sabor a Kiss ((ya se me estan atonjando :p))... nos leemos! Yane!<p> 


End file.
